06 January 2004
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-01-06 ;Comments *Show comes from Peel Acres. Peel and the team will be setting off to drive to Groningen in the morning. *There is a competition in the programme, to be accessed via the show's page on the Radio One website, to win a year's subscription to Formation Records. Following their 2003 months of the year series, they will be releasing an anonymous drum and bass record every month in 2004 on the theme of signs of the zodiac http://www.discogs.com/label/42287-Formation-Signs-Of-The-Zodiac-Series. *The programme features the first Wrong Speed Moment of the year. *The subject of 'molybdenum phosphate' somehow crops up. JP: "I've always loved the word molybdenum and have dreamt most of my life of owning a piece of molybdenum. I don't know what it looks like, or whether it's fantastically valuable or radioactive and would kill me in seconds or what. But I want to be able to say to people, "this is a piece of molybdenum". Will it ever happen? Who can tell." Sessions *Cinerama #11. Recorded 27 November 2003. Tracklisting *Japanther: Leather Wings (LP - Leather Wings) Menlo Park *Arco: Happy New Year (CDR) (Demo) :JP: "I should tell you too, that in 2004 we're legally obliged to warn you that you may hear things in the course of these programmes that could cause offence. Frankly I'd be disappointed if you didn't. But if you feel that you might be offended, I suggest you turn over to Radio Four for programme three in the history of the deck chair." *Pulses: Numbers (EP - Little Brothers) Dirtnap *Beenie Man: Greatest Species (7") 40/40 :JP: "To show that we're up with the news and all that sort of thing, here's one of the best records made by our latest have-a-go hero." On this day, Kinks singer Ray Davies had been shot and wounded in New Orleans after chasing after two muggers: BBC report. *Kinks: So Mystifying (LP - Kinks) Pye Golden Guinea *Cinerama: Always The Quiet One (Peel Session) *Dr Devious & His Wisemen: Cyberdream (12") Indisc *The Halfways: What I Want (EP - (She's A Heart Attack) Big Neck (Wrong Speed Moment) *Hassle Hound: Rickety Venue (LP - Scaring The Grass In The Garden) Pickled Egg *Betty Wright: Girls Can't Do What The Guys Do (7") Alston *Androgyn Network: Bring on the Hurricane Pain (Network rmx) (Various LP - Drug Skill) Deathchant *Fall: (We Are) Mod Mock Goth (EP - (We Wish You) A Protein Christmas) Action *Cinerama: Mars Sparkles Down On Me (Peel Session) *Unknown: Capricorn (12") White Label *Mr Airplane Man: Make You Mine (LP - C'mon DJ) Sympathy for the Record Industry *AGF: Private Birds (LP - Westernization Completed) Orthlorng Musork *Leslie Sarony: The Sexton Tolled The Bell (78) Eclipse (Pig's Big 78) *XBXRX: Untitled (EP - Four Songs) Narnack *Cranebuilders: Just Idleness (7") Ten People Tell *D_rradio: Ice On The Path (7") Static Caravan *Cinerama: Why Are Nickels Bigger Than Dimes? (Peel Session) :JP: "Do you know I've worried about a lot of things in my life but that's not been one of them." *Jack White: Christmas Time Will Soon Be Over (LP - Cold Mountain) DMZ/Columbia/Sony *Break & Squire: Filth (12) DNAudio *Miss Black America: Beautiful Velocity (7") Repeat *Nebula: More (7") Sweet Nothing *Picastro: Fifth Wall (LP - Red Your Blues) Monotreme *Ade Fenton: Sadism (12" EP - Four Playerz Part 2) Advanced *Cinerama: Groovejet (Peel Session) *Eight Frozen Modules: ACute Episode (LP - The Abduction of Barry) Orthlorng Musork *Gin Palace: Cool Like An Axe (EP - Kill-Grief) Artrocker File ;Name *John_Peel_20040106.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel 2003-09 *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Competitions